Zeolite, a typical crystalline porous material, is a material that has solid acid properties, ion exchange properties, adsorption/separation properties and molecular pores as a result of its porous structure. In recent years, membranes made of zeolite (zeolite membranes) have been the subject of interest as separation membranes for water in organic solvents.
A well-known method for producing a zeolite membrane is the “hydrothermal synthesis” method, wherein: a support is contacted with a reaction solution containing the raw material for a zeolite membrane, which is composed mainly of silica source and alumina source; and the reaction solution is heated to form the zeolite membrane on the surface of the support.
The apparatus used for the hydrothermal synthesis method consists primarily of: a reaction container with a cylindrical inner wall surface; and a heating apparatus that heats the reaction container (for example, see Patent document 1). In the apparatus, a single support is dipped in the reaction solution inside the reaction container and separated from the cylindrical inner wall surface; and the reaction solution is contacted with the support, and heated with the heating apparatus through the reaction container, to form a uniform zeolite membrane on the support.
Patent document 1: International Patent Publication No. 2005/014481